Elle souriait, d'un sourire qui ne mangeait pas ses yeux
by MahanaRead
Summary: " Elle souriait tout le temps Luna. D'un air un peu absent, un peu lunaire. Elle n'était pourtant pas plus bête qu'une autre, non, c'était juste que Luna, elle avait trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête. " Sous-entendu d'inceste et de maltraitance, pas de death fic, ni de passages choquants. HAPPY END.


Bonjour ! :)

Me revoilà avec un petit texte sur mon personnage préférée** Luna **avec **Harry**, sur un sujet très sérieux dont on ose trop peu parler. Blaise en second plan. Je rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas une death fic et il y a un** Happy End**.  
Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison, je fais de mon mieux mais il en reste parfois.

**Rating** : T - sous entendu d'inceste et de maltraitance.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à écrire sur leurs vies. Merci à notre Queen, J K Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

_Mahana Read_.

* * *

Elle souriait tout le temps Luna. D'un air un peu absent, un peu lunaire. Elle n'était jamais sur Terre, jamais présente quand on lui parlait. Ça en énervait beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée. Elle n'était pourtant pas plus bête qu'une autre, non, c'était juste que Luna, elle avait trop de choses qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Et pour éviter de pleurer, elle collait ce sourire sur son visage.

A n'importe quel moment ça revenait, ça ne partait jamais vraiment. Ses proches ne savaient pas vraiment, certains se doutaient mais se taisaient. En la voyant se recroqueviller quand ils la frôlaient. Mais après tout, elle souriait, à quoi bon parler. On ne parlait pas de ça, jamais.

Ils pensaient qu'elle était timide, un peu froussarde, même si elle était revenu de bien des bagarres, même si elle avait fait la guerre, ça n'empêchait pas. Elle était juste une fille comme ça. Un peu frigide, un peu coincée, peut-être lesbienne, qui sait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, et pourtant aucun ne lui prenait la main.

Il avait essayé de lui parler, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Le seul qu'elle laissait approcher si près. Elle sursautait pourtant quand il la touchait par accident. Rien n'y faisait, elle ne voulait rien dire, et sur ses lèvres restées accroché, son foutu sourire.

Lui la trouvait belle, malgré les ragots, avec sa peau ébène qui contrastait tant avec la sienne. Il l'avait courtisé, ne se décourageant pas alors qu'elle fuyait ou quand les autres lui disait : « Elle n'aime pas les garçons, laisse tomber. »

Luna n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis filles non plus, elles la trouvaient trop étrange, trop ailleurs. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas. Son corps était toujours caché sous de multiples couches de vêtements, pour ne pas en distingués les contours. Ses longs cheveux bouclés, lâchés négligemment, cachaient son visage de poupée où seul régnait, ce sourire toujours présent.

Elle n'aimait pas sortir non plus, même l'été, elle restait enfermée. Pourtant elle était la dernière à faire ses paquets.

Blaise la courtisa longtemps, allant jusqu'à demander des conseils à Harry, le seul qui pouvait l'approcher. Il n'apprit pas grand-chose, juste un certain malaise. Mais une seule chose était sûre, Luna n'aimait pas les filles.

Harry avait réussi à faire parler Luna. D'une voix candide, un jour alors qu'ils nourrissaient les sombrals, après qu'il l'ait frôlé par accident et observé son mouvement instinctif de recul, elle avait fini par dire : « Je n'aime pas rentrer chez moi. » Elle lui avait souri un peu plus, et Harry aurait pu jurer à cet instant qu'elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Il était resté interdit une seconde, refusant de comprendre et faisant pourtant le lien. Tous ces reculs, ces sursauts, et ce sourire. Luna ne pouvait le dire à voix haute, pas comme ça, pas clairement. Même si elle l'aimait, il le savait, on ne parlait pas de ses choses-là.

- « J'étais rarement gentil chez mon Oncle et ma Tante. »

Luna le regarda un instant, le regarda lui vraiment –il le savait elle ne souriait plus. Elle passait ses yeux sur son corps avant de les ancrés dans les siens. Trouvant ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre.

- Tu devrais sourire Harry.

- Sourire n'arrange rien.

- Sourire t'empêche de te noyer.

Elle ne dit plus un mot de plus et recommença à brosser les sombrals, son sourire absent était revenu. Harry fit de même. A partir de ce moment, Luna accepta qu'Harry la touche.

Cela prit du temps avant qu'Harry sache vraiment, avant que Luna parle. Avant qu'ils ne se confient tous les deux. Mais il fallait bien vivre un jour, et plus seulement sourire. Blaise s'accrochait toujours, redoublant de gentillesse et d'attention pour la Serdaigle, Harry paniquait dès qu'il devait garder son neveu Teddy. Et si… ?

Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, Teddy venait de partir, il était venu rendre visite à son Parrain. Blaise avait offert une fleur à Luna avant de les laisser. Ils étaient seul à présent, assis sur un banc, contemplant ce qu'ils leurs restaient. Une rose et un dessin d'enfant.

- Je n'étais pas toujours très sage. Je représentais trop de mauvais souvenirs avec ma magie.

- Tu ne méritais pas d'être puni Harry, dit Luna d'une voix douce avant qu'elle ne devienne qu'un murmure quand elle ajouta : il m'aime tu sais ? J'en suis certaine.

- Quand on aime, on ne noie pas Luna…

Son sourire se tordit en une affreuse grimace. Le masque de poupée se fissurait. Elle ne voulait plus l'être. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille de papier colorée, où se dessinait un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus tout sourire tenant la main d'un homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes. Ils restèrent ainsi, un moment, pensant à ce qu'avait dit l'autre.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

- Tu ne seras pas comme eux, répliqua-t-elle, jamais.

- Blaise non plus ne sera pas comme lui.

- Les Humains sont mauvais, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Tu peux encore croire ?

- On n'a pas le choix si on veut vivre. Et je veux que Teddy soit heureux, je veux pouvoir lui sourire sans arrières pensées comme sur son dessin.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'entendre avec Blaise.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il attrapa sa main, tout doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle resserra la sienne dans sa paume. Elle avait confiance. Il avait confiance. Ils commençaient. Cela allait être long, ils le savaient, rien n'était gagné et le malaise serait toujours là, ancré en eux. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls et maintenant ils pouvaient parler de ces choses dont on ne parle qu'à demi-mots et que les autres ne veulent pas entendre.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel quand ils remontèrent vers le château, cette fin d'année s'annonçait un peu plus heureuse que les années précédentes alors que c'était leur dernière et qu'ils se lançaient dans le vrai monde, ce qui aurait dû les effrayer encore plus. Ils étaient ensemble, cela suffisait. Alors qu'Harry et Luna se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs et préparer leurs valises, le jeune homme dit une dernière phrase qui amena un vrai sourire sur le visage de son amie et qui fit pétiller ses yeux.

« Ne perds pas tes affaires ce soir, demain tu viens vivre chez moi au Square et je ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard. »

Harry arriva même à parler à Blaise avant de partir et à le rassurer. Luna n'était pas insensible, juste particulière, il faudrait être patient. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Et c'est ce que fit le jeune homme, il vint régulièrement taper à la porte du Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde accepte un rendez-vous au restaurant. Puis les suivants.

Luna resta vivre longtemps au Square avec Harry, ayant toujours une peur bleue de s'engager et de rester avec un homme. Blaise su être patient et ne fuit pas quand elle arriva finalement à lui parler. Et au bout de longs mois d'attente, Harry et Teddy qui prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble maintenant que le garçon vivait presque chez lui, le virent s'asseoir à leur table avec un sourire heureux et un peu gêné. Luna arriva à sa suite, portant sa chemise bien trop grande pour elle et un survêtement, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

Sur son visage un sourire doux illuminait ses traits, un sourire de bonheur.

* * *

Alors la sentence ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review votre avis compte et motive ! =)


End file.
